


i have loved you (for the longest time)

by captbarnes



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M, Mischief, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 03:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captbarnes/pseuds/captbarnes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris and Dustin are pining after each other, and Mark gets tired of it, so he has to act as a matchmaker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i have loved you (for the longest time)

**Author's Note:**

> for paige (continental-love @ tumblr).  
> written on the prompt "chris/dustin, college au. they pine after each other but they're too stupid to realize it so eventually mark gets pissed at both of them and changes their facebook relationship statuses."  
> i don't own anything, etc and so forth.  
> enjoy!

Dustin Moscovitz gets very excited about a very large number of things.  
  
Those things include but are not limited to: glances from Chris, dinosaurs, being touched by Chris in any capacity,  _Friends_ re-runs, anything Chris says to him, and Red Vines (although he’s not as horribly addicted as Mark is). If that list were ever presented to him, he’d probably agree with it, even though he’d say “Chris who?” if Mark or Eduardo were asking.  
  
It’s an ongoing problem.  
  
Chris Hughes smiles often, and his smiles are brought on by a great number of things.  
  
Those things include but are not limited to: Dustin’s jokes, a cold bottle of beer, the way Dustin’s hair sticks up in the morning, the childish Christmas-magic feeling of Mark’s ideas, Dustin’s laugh, and Shark Week. If that list were presented to him, he’d probably agree with it, except not to anyone but himself because Dustin likes Stephanie Attis, and Chris likes to bottle his feelings.  
  
It goes on for months, and Eduardo is the first to notice lingering glances and uncomfortable laughter by Chris and blatant “unintentional” flirting by Dustin. When he points it out to Mark, he proclaims that whatever Chris and Dustin do is their business and that he doesn’t care.  
  
After six months and a few heartfelt talks that Mark had no intention of ever being involved in, he decides to take matters in to his own hands.  
  
The next morning, he wakes up to angry pounding on his bedroom door, and when he gets around to opening it, a very disgruntled Dustin is standing in front of him with a laptop in his arm, open and the screen far too bright for someone whose eyes are still adjusting. “ _What,_ ” Mark hisses as he covers his eyes with the back of his hand, cringing and turning away.  
  
“What is this? What the hell is this? I did not do this, Mark!” Dustin complains, shoving the laptop in his face, and when Mark finally allows himself to see, he reads Dustin’s profile information and sees what he’s talking about.  
  
 _Sex: Male_  
 _Interested In: Women_  
 _Relationship Status: In a Relationship with Chris Hughes_  
  
“What?” he asks mock-innocently, running his fingers through his curls. Dustin just gapes at him, to which he shrugs and turns on his heel, trying to go back to bed. “Wardo started it. He’s the one that told me you guys were… puppies in love, or whatever. I just hurried the process along.”  
  
“Wha - we - we are  _not_ puppies! And we are not in love! I’m not, we’re not, I don’t—”  
  
“Dustin.”  
  
But this time, it’s not Mark’s voice, it’s Chris who’s speaking from the other side of the doorway. Dustin spins around, almost dropping his laptop, and his cheeks go pink. “Chris! I - did you - have you seen what Mark did to us?!” And Chris nods, a small smile on his lips, and Dustin just goes silent for a while before saying in the smallest voice he can, “I don’t - I didn’t…”  
  
Chris laughs and says that he knows, and he closes his laptop before rising from the couch and joining Mark and Dustin in Mark’s room. “I heard you talking to Wardo last night,” he says, biting his lower lip. “I thought you liked Stephanie Attis.”  
  
Dustin goes even redder and he turns to look at Mark, who has since buried himself in the covers of his bed. Turning back to Chris, he just shakes his head and grins sheepishly. “Nope.”  
  
Chris grins back, and they both laugh uncomfortably, and then he leans in and presses a gentle kiss to Dustin’s lips, pulling away only when Mark orders them to “get a room”. 


End file.
